


Habits of My Heart - (Dan Howell x Reader) *Dirty*

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angry Sex, Breakup Sex, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, Songfic, dirty - Freeform, habits of my heart, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and his girlfriend find themselves in a state of lustful passion after a previous fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of My Heart - (Dan Howell x Reader) *Dirty*

How did we end up this way? Just last night, we were screaming at each other, preparing to give up. Now? Now he's got me against the wall. Not roughly, not harmfully. Passionately. 

I missed him so much within the past 24 hours, I needed him with me. I needed to feel his warmth. I needed him to tell me to stop acting stupid, because he loved me. I needed him, bad. So I called him. Now, he's lifting me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. I fling my arms around his neck, holding on as he moved us to my room. It was dark, but we didn't care. He kicked the door closed as he laid me down. 

In the fury fueled lust, Dan was an animal. A fox, and I couldn't keep up. I was always one step behind him. I hadn't even had time to breathe properly before he attacked my neck, removing my shirt. I worked fast to unbutton his and push it off his shoulders. My hands couldn't help but roam his body. He continued to take my breath away with each love mark he left. I let out a soft moan, digging my nails into his arm ever so lightly.

"Every time," he chuckled, kissing me. "You do this to me every damn time. You're a drug, and I can't quit you. I can't say no, while you get too close." His words weren't intended to hurt, so I didn't take it hard.

Instead, I kissed him. "Mm?" I mumbled, innocently. "Your point being?" I asked. The moon shone a glint of light through the blinds that reflected off of Dan's eyes onto mine.

He finished undressing the both of us. "I love the rush of addiction." He smirked, kissing me again, nipping at my bottom lip, begging for my submission. I placed my hands on his waist slightly, turning my head away, leaving my neck vulnerable. Dan chuckled darkly, drifting down to my entrance. His tongue danced gently on me, sending shivers down my spine and warmth up to my stomach. The two climates met in my center, creating a tornado of sensuality. I moaned out softly, running my hand through Dan's hair, which was curling up with every moment of this journey. I began rolling my hips, begging for his love. He placed his hands at the bottom of my back and pulled me closer to his mouth. The tops of my feet brushed against his shoulders and my lower half became compact. Dan worked his magic, losing himself between my legs and preparing me for what we'd both been yearning for. 

I grabbed onto one of Dan's arms, urging him to climb back up to me. He complied and returned, kissing me deeply and slowly entering. I broke away to moan out at the missed burning pleasure that radiated through my body, from my head to my toes.

Dan and I took our time, enjoying each other, loving each other, becoming one. All the anger we had the night before disappearing with every fleeting second. There was no sex, no fucking. Just love making. 

Dan and I were never the people to just have sex. We cared too much about one another to just have sex each time. Every time was special, like it was our first all over again.

I kissed Dan softly as he thruster deeper and a little bit faster. I readjusted my body where it felt the best and Dan hit the spot, causing me to gasp. 

We kept going, climbing higher, faster, stronger. Close to the end, Dan pulled me into a slight hug. I held onto him as we reached our climaxes together. I felt his love inside and smiled, still holding onto him as he pulled out. Dan pulled me in, my back to his chest. He laid his head on my right shoulder, kissing my cheek softly. I smiled, interlocking my hands with his, falling asleep.


End file.
